A Miracle by Twos
by BuzzCat
Summary: Just a story about a nine-month miracle at Faraway Downs. One-shot; AU.


**A/N: This is my first Australia fanfiction, so please be nice and enjoy!**

Sarah stared at the doctor.

"Are you… are you sure?"

"Very. I ran the test three times." Said the old man, smiling. Sarah's eyes gained a far-away look,

"They told me it was impossible. In London, I went to every doctor and they said it was impossible."

"That's London. Australia has a funny way of making dreams come true." Said the kindly doctor.

"Yes, yes it does." Said Sarah. She thanked the doctor for his time, paid the bill, and walked out. Drover had left almost two months ago and wouldn't be back for another six. _I'll be due when he gets back,_ she realized. Sarah walked to the car, where Flynn was waiting,

"What's the diagnosis, milady?" he asked. Sarah smiled a huge smile,

"I'm pregnant." Flynn stared for a moment, then rung her hand,

"Congratulations, milady! I'd offer you a bit of Poor Fella, but under the circumstances…"

"Yes, I quite understand. Do you think we could go home now? I'm very tired." She said, apology lacing her voice. Flynn nodded and started the car. Despite it being the middle of the day, Sarah slept almost the entire ride there, dreaming of when Drover would return.

* * *

A thundering sound was what first caught her attention. Sarah had been lying in bed, her eight-month belly atop her. But it was the thundering sound that pulled her from deep thoughts. A thundering sound she knew she recognized. With more than a little effort, she managed to stand up. Waddling her way to the front door, she saw Drover racing up the steps. Bandy waved happily to him, and he waved back.

"Where's Sarah?" he asked. Bandy simply pointed to Sarah, who stepped out of the shadows. Drover grinned and took a step forward. Then he saw the belly and could do nothing but stare. Sarah couldn't help a giggle when she watched his face.

"But I thought… You said…" he couldn't quite seem to form a coherent sentence. Sarah's smile started to fall. It hadn't really occurred to her what she'd do if Drover wasn't happy about the baby. She stepped forward once, then again until she reached out and rested a light hand on his shoulder,

"Are you alright with this? Us, having a baby?" Drover's eyes flicked to hers. Sarah bit her bottom lip in anxiety. A slow smile started growing on his face, much like the one when they'd met on the docks after the bombings. He hugged her close and swept her around in his arms,

"We're having a baby!" he shouted. Sarah laughed,

"Yes, yes we are. And if you aren't careful, you'll squeeze it right out of me." She said. Drover immediately put her down.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" he asked. Without even thinking, he put a hand on her belly. Something nudged it. All his concern melted away when he felt that. Sarah grinned as he stared down at it in wonder. He placed his other hand next to the first and the baby began punching that too. Sarah smiled and laughed happily as she watched his face. She reached out and laid a hand on his cheek,

"I'm so glad you're home." She whispered. He looked up. Wrapping his arms around her much-expanded waist, he pulled her close and whispered,

"Me too." Drover leaned in and kissed her soundly. Sarah's hands worked their way to the back of his neck and held him right where he was, arms around her and hands on their baby.

One Month Later…

Drover paced back and forth in front of the house. Sarah had gone into labor almost eight hours ago. Surely she'd be done soon? Her screams from the house were tearing him apart. Bandy was in there, helping with the delivery. A doctor had showed up and was in there was well, but Drover had a feeling he was doing little more than standing there useless. If he was at all useful, he'd be stopping Sarah from screaming.

Another scream came from the house, fresh and raw with pain. Nullah sat on the fence, his feet swishing back and forth in the air. He'd returned from walkabout only the week before and had been very surprised to find Mrs. Boss in the condition she was in. But now the boy's feet swung back and forth in the air as he sat on the fence.

"Is Mrs. Boss alright?" he asked again uneasily. Drover turned to him,

"I don't know. She should be soon." He said, more to reassure himself than Nullah. Nullah shrugged and kept quiet. Even he knew that the Drover was not in the mood to be bothered.

Another three hours passed, Sarah's screams and Bandy's murmuring voice the only sounds in the house. The bright sunlight had now dimmed to a twilight. Drover now sat with his back leaning against the fence. He was feeling more and more powerless as the labor wore on. He could only hope things were going well.

Sarah had not had an easy pregnancy, from what she'd said. She'd been violently sick in the beginning, then craving strange things. Soon Bandy and she were driving to Darwin almost every other week to find something. She'd have moved into a room there until the baby was born were it not for Sarah's fear of moving too much. She'd carried on doing her regular things for the first almost five months. Once walking became a chore and bending impossible, she had been forced onto bed rest. Bandy had kept a sharp eye on her the whole time, keeping Sarah in bed. Sarah knew it was what was best for her child, but the sheer inactivity of it all drove her crazy. Drover could only appease her with nearly hourly kisses when he returned, something he relished giving. He'd watched her grow and grow with his child. In fact, as Sarah grew bigger and bigger, Drover only loved her more. She was giving him a baby; he could hardly begrudge her the extra stone or two. Soon they had begun spending the night in bed, holding conversations while Drover kept a hand over their baby. When it had begun kicking, he would always pause, smile down at her belly, and rub it lightly. Soon the flurry of activity would calm to a few more sedate kicks.

And almost twelve hours ago, Sarah had sat up in bed with a gasp. It had barely been light, but Drover was instantly awake,

"What is it? Is it—"

"Yes, it's the baby. Go get Bandy." The rest of her words had been cut off by another grunt of pain. Drover had jumped up and run for Bandy, who had come in and immediately taken charge of delivering the baby.

Twelve hours of waiting. Drover could hardly believe he was still waiting. He'd known it would take a while, yes, but certainly not this long! Nullah had fallen asleep waiting, Jedda snoring beside him. Suddenly, Sarah gave another scream, one much louder than normal. But when her scream died away, another remained. A thin thread of noise, but one Drover had waited a long time to hear. He jumped up and ran to the doorway just as Bandy walked out, holding a wailing bundle of blankets. Drover stopped dead when he saw the baby.

"It's a girl." Said Bandy. She gently handed her to Drover, who cradled his newborn daughter close to his sweaty shirt. She was tiny, no bigger than his forearm and about half as thick. She was so fragile. Drover was afraid he'd break her if he just shifted her in his arms. Another of Sarah's screams broke the silence, causing Drover to jump and the baby to cry louder. Even in his confusion, he was pleased to note he'd immediately held the baby closer to his chest instead of dropping her. He ran into the house,

"SARAH!" He burst into the living room. There lay Sarah, sweat covering her. The bedsheets were red with blood and shimmery with some other substance. Bandy was up by Sarah's head, dabbing it with a cloth. The doctor was asleep in the corner, obviously having drunk all the 'medicinal' alcohol he'd brought. Drover rushed to Sarah, keeping a firm hold on his baby girl. He kissed her forehead again and again, "You did it, Sarah! You did it!" She managed to look up and smile weakly before she screamed again, almost sitting straight up from the pain. Drover turned to Bandy, completely lost. Bandy shrugged,

"I don't know, Drover. She should be getting better, not worse."

"What wrong with her?" he asked, tears beginning to prick at his eyes. He'd lost one wife long ago. He wasn't about to lose another now, just after their baby was born. Bandy shook her head in confusion and moved to the end of the bed, looking at Sarah's spread legs for a clue. Her confusion quickly turned to a beaming smile,

"It's another one, Drover! Another baby!"

"Another?" he whispered. Then he laughed heartily, "Sarah, you hear that? Another!" But Sarah was quite obviously not listening. Some instinct in her had taken over and she was pushing hard. Drover grabbed her hand and she squeezed it gratefully before nearly breaking it. The baby already in Drover's arms wailed again.

Ten minutes later, Sarah and Drover's second child was born. Bandy cleaned it and wrapped it in another cloth, holding it up to Sarah and Drover. Sarah took this child in her arms, cradling it close.

"Another girl." She said. Drover smiled,

"Three girls of my girls at Faraway Downs? Crikey, it's good I got back when I did." he whispered. Already the second girl was feeding, and Drover lowered the first one down to Sarah so she could feed her as well.

"We have to name them." She whispered to Drover. They'd talked about names a little bit, but not nearly as much as Sarah would have liked. Drover looked at the little girls,

"Well, how about we name that one," he pointed to the first baby, "Jocelyn, and that one," pointed to the second baby, "Margaret."

"Jocelyn and Margaret Ashley. I quite like it." Said Sarah tiredly. Drover kissed her brow,

"Go to sleep." Sarah needed no more encouragement than that. Soon she happily slept, both babies curled to her breasts as Drover watched his girls and couldn't stop smiling.


End file.
